Nowadays, there has been announced a cell phone having a capability to receive terrestrial digital TV broadcasting (see Non-patent Document 1). With this technique, a user having this cell phone is allowed to view a TV program from away home, at any desired point of time.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a broadcast station announces a user of broadcast programs via an announcement program or the like, receives from the user a registration of a program which the user desires to view, and transmits a noticing mail which is addressed to each of all the users who have carried out a registration as to the program, on the previous day or before of the program broadcasting date. This is effective to prevent the user from forgetting about viewing the desired program.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-134067    Non-patent Document 1: “Time has come for targeting one-hour TV viewing by cell phone”, Nikkei Electronics, Vol. 2003.8.18, pp. 89-95    Non-patent Document 2: “Pick up a desired scene, Advanced picture recorder of Japan Computer Corporation”, Nikkei Electronics, Vol. 2003.8.18, pp. 28-29    Non-patent Document 3: “Special Issue on i-mode Service Digital Mova with Micro Browser”, NTT DoCoMo Technical Journal Vol. 1, No. 1, p. 28